Kings Cross
by xopineapple
Summary: Dumbledore may seem like the nice, and only for the good side, and Voldemort may seem all bad, but really they are in cohoots for a bigger cause.


"AVADA KEDAVRA"  
Blackness. I opened my eyes at Kings Cross, where I unknowingly sent Harry Potter. But I, the great Voldemort surely does not deserve this. I stood up and saw Dumbledore, or what was left of him, glare at me evilly.  
"You"  
"You!" I glared back.  
"How could you have gotten yourself killed!? I thought we were going to demolish him! Now look what he's done"  
"I'm sorry master, I tried. Don't worry, we'll get him somehow"  
"I'll see to that, Tom. We must get him today. Can you summon the Death Eaters here"  
"Of course," I replied. I pressed the mini dark mark on my arm, and all the Death Eaters I had left came within the minute.  
"Okay everybody, somebody must kill Harry, for I am in no fit state to do it now"  
I looked down at my hopelessly transparent body, knowing I might never return to the real world. But, if only... It was worth a try.  
"Okay, nobody kill the boy. First, we must get a bunch of his hairs. Dumbledore and I will make the Polyjuice Potion, and when it is done, you Lucius, can kill him. But I must make it back to the real world. LEAVE! Off you go!" and they were gone.  
"Well, you take it upon yourself to make the decisions, Riddle"  
"But Master, without me you would be a waste; none of this would have happened!" I protested.  
"Ah, oh so true, your words, and I honor you greatly, but how do you know I don't want to go back and let everybody know my true side"  
"It's just not you Albus, plus, we need you on the "good" side, you will return in good time, no worries," I told him. "If people knew you were "bad" we would be done for"  
"You're right, thank you; you really are a great person Tom"  
"why..." I Shuffle, shuffle.  
"A-ll-bu-s," I stuttered, "what, or who, was that?" "I d-don-'t know"  
"Hello"  
"AHHH!" we screamed at the same time, and Dumbledore jumped into my arms.  
(think Scooby Doo)  
We turned around and saw Severus Snape standing there smiling.  
"OH!" Dumbledore said, getting to his feet and straightening out his robes.  
"I'm so sorry, but I had to kill you, it was the plan..." I started.  
"It's okay, I understand, and I'm very glad, too. I've met with my family, and have settled things with James, and he'll be joining our meetings to discuss how to dispose of his son"  
"Oh good, I knew he'd understand, but it must be done, so that IT can happen."

ONE MONTH LATER "AH, the polyjuice potion is done, I see," Dumbledore anounced.  
"Yes it is, my good friend, and now to add the hair." I smoothly slipped the hair out of my pocket. It was a good amount, about half a years worth of the potion. I slipped half of it into the cauldron. Then I took a jug and a flask, a Mad-Eye Moody original, and put some in. The rest went into the jug for safe keeping.  
"Very good," Dumbledore said, "now for the kill." I pushed the dark mark on my arm, and all the death eaters appeared before me.  
"Lucias, it's time. Let's go." With that, I hopped into jar, my ghost of a body filling it in,  
and Lucias put the top on. Then he put all three glasses; the jar, the flask, and the jar I was in, into the suitcase, and we were on our way.  
Lucias apperated about a hundred yards from The Burrow, where Harry was currently visiting.  
I heard his footsteps as he walked to the house; everything was going according to the plan.  
Lucias knocked on the door, and I heard Mrs. Weasley come to the door.  
"OOH, it's lovley to see you, I'll get Aurthur," she nerviously said.  
"No, need to talk to the boy, um, Harry," Malfoy replied.  
"Yes, right away," and i heard her footfall as she walked away.  
1 MINUTE LATER "What is it Mr. Malfoy," Harry sneered.  
"You're done with!" silence, Harry dropped dead as Malfoy did a nonverbal form of the killing curse.  
Then he opened up the suitcase and took out the jar I was in. He upcapped it and took out the flask. He gently poured just a drop into the jar, and immediatly I felt a change. I flew out of the jar and started shape-shifting, if that's even possible. When it was over I looked down at myself and saw HIS body. YUCK! but it would have to do.  
I took the suitcase and buckled the clasps. "Thank you for all your work Lucias. You can take over for me and be Dumbledore's first mate," I said.  
"No, thank YOU for the temperary position, Master." and with that he started walking back so he could apparate home.  
I walked into the house and smelled the Weasley smell. This would be a long six months.

MEANWHILE: AT KINGS CROSS POP! That was the sound of Harry Potter appearing at Kings Cross for the second time in the past month. Only this time he wouldn't be as lucky as the last. He was dead as a doornail. But he didn't know that.  
"Dumbledore, I'm so glad to see you! Can you get me back! Lucias killed me, it was horrible!" all of a sudden his tone switched. "I despise him, and we NEED to get back at him, right"  
"Oh, Harry," Dumbledore started. You have much yet to learn, including why he killed you. I'll wait for you to calm down. You can sit here." He opened a door out of mid-air and gently picked Harry up and placed him in it. "You can stay here for a while and I'll think of how to tell this to you." Dubledore smoothly said.  
"But..." Harry was cut off when Dumbledore closed the door.  
'Huh, Riddle will be proud of me now that I did something bold,and for the better cause,' he thought to himself.  
AT THE BURROW When I got into the burrow I sat down at the table where everybody else was.  
"Who was that, Harry?" Ron questioned "Mr.Malfoy, a nice chap he is," I said cheerfuly.  
"But Harry, you hate the Malfoys"  
"Well...they changed," I said smoothly, feeling proud of myself.  
"Okay, Mate," Ron said questioningly.  
"Anyway," Mrs. Weasley covered,"eat your dinner Percy"  
"Yes, Mum," Percy grumbled.  
I sighed; already i couldn't wait for six months to go by, but I have to say, I did pretty good.  
BACK AT KINGS CROSS "Harry you had to be killed," Dumbledore started,"and you had to believe that everybody was on different sides, like Snape being good, and Voldemort being evil, but we're all together, and I'm in charge"  
It was strange having Harry not blurting out, but I had gagged him until the time was right; then he'd understand, and everything would be okay. I continued:  
"This is the reason for your whole life: Most of your followers, such as the Weasleys don't know about it,  
but Voldemorts and my followers do. You see, at first we thought the whole Harry vs. Voldemort thing was for muggle entertainment, and for an author to write about, but it turns out that was just a bonus.  
We found the prophecy next to yours and Voldemorts, and it said that in addition to the 'one of you must die for the other to live' thing, that eventually both of you had to die, and then the PisPosh age would start. That may sound funny, but it is very serious, and he will be even greater than Voldemort. Now, we could have waited until you died of old age, but then you would be old and weak, and we need your stregnth, along with Voldemort's to destroy him. Voldemort was very nice in his first life, but then he got reborn. I told him about his forgotten past, and we joined causes, on the REAL good side; what you thought was the bad side. When your parents were killed, it was all part of the plan to have you hate him. The only mistake was that he wasn't supposed to attempt to kill you, but he did; and then you lived, so the plan had to work around that." By then Harry was wide-eyed, and about to scream.  
"Now why don't you go to bed to think about what I just told you." Dumbledore said soothingly.  
He ungagged Harry and put him in a another room, but one fit for a king this time, for Dubmledore still loved Harry and wanted the best for him.

1 DAY LATER(AT KINGS CROSS)  
"I'm so sorry," Dumbledore said to the ungagged Harry. "It had to be done, and Voldemort's looking foward to spending some bonding time with you.  
"But I can't believe Voldemort's nice! He always seemed genuinly evil," Harry replied, sounding stunned.  
"Yes, It's true. And I'm very sorry that you won't be able to marry Ginny"  
Harry turned bright red.  
"Anyway, do you agree to help stop VanVahn Pispas? We really need your help. It would mean so much to us," Dumbledore said "Of course, and I can't wait to meet the real Voldemort"  
"Good, now we just need to find a good disguise. I'll the the Life Drinkers." With that Dumbledore pressed a little smiley face on his arm.  
All the "Life Drinkers" appeared, and much to Harry's surprise, they were the Order of the Phoenix. Everybody, even the dead people were there. Harry was especially happy to see Sirius, and it took a while to break up the reunion. Eventually, though,  
they started on the buisness.  
"Okay," Dumbledore started," We need a way for the dead, including Harry and myself, to the real world. Any ideas"  
"I Do," Sirius said.  
"Continue," Dumbledore replied.  
"We can go to one of those life-size doll factorie's, use magic to make then alive and realistic, and then the souls can go into them. Basically, it'll be a replica of their body on Earth. It may sound weird, but it will look just like the person"  
"PERFECT!" Dumbledore yelled. "Now the living Life Drinkers can go to the factories and MAKE THOSE DOLLS!  
"OKAY! We're on it," Mr. Weasley anounced.  
"Good, now shoo"  
2 MONTHS LATER(AT KINGS CROSS)  
"Dumbledore, sir," Mr.Weasley said. The Life Eaters had just arrived at Kings Cross, and Mr. Weasley was reporting on the last two months.  
"The dolls are done," He continued," and It took a while because, first of all, we had to make a lot, and also because they are EXACT replicas of you all. We will begin the magical stage, which will take probably three months, so you have total acess and it's like a real body, which it basicaly will be when we're through with them"  
"Good job, all of you," Dumbledore congratulated them. "Now you can leave and start the bewitching. Now...BEGONE!" and they were gone.  
"Now, Harry it's time the have fun," and with that, Dumbledore opened a trapdore, and they fell into a Wizard playground, which is a lot like an amusment park; and the two friends played, while the Life Drinkers made bodies for them.  
THREE MONTHS LATER(AT THE WEASLEYS)  
"Kids," Mrs.Weasley started." I have something to tell you." This conversation had been going on in all the homes of Harry followers.  
It was the exact same talk that Harry had been given by Dumbledore a few months ago. I tuned it out; afterall, I'd heard it so many times. The past few months weren't so bad. It was like my first life; I had friends who cared about me, and I had a lot of fun playing Quidditch. After the first day they believed my story, and that I was Harry. In fact, these were the best months in this life, and I couldn't wait for one month, when the spell would rub off and they would know who I really was. Of course I wouldn't have a body, but I was sure Dumbledore would fix that one. All of a sudden I heard screaming.  
"NO! They can't kill Harry," Ginny sobbed.  
"Guys, It has to be done," I pretended to sound brave.  
"NO! Harry is not dying! He's my best friend! I won't let it happen!" Ron shouted. He was VERY mad.  
"It's okay guys. I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed." I said "sadly." But I was really overjoyed. I just hoped they calmed down this month. Then everything would be perfect.


End file.
